Project Summary/Abstract Administrative Core The SWOG SDMC Administrative Core is the home of the senior administrative leadership team of the SDMC; it provides integration between the statistics and data management components. The senior administrative team (in partnership with the SWOG Group Chair and NCI) sets priorities regarding the development of clinical trial designs, monitoring, and data management for SWOG within the NCTN. The SWOG SDMC is located at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and Cancer Research And Biostatistics, which are both non-profit research organizations. The SDMC contributes to the collective management of the NCTN Program by participating in the NCI Scientific Steering Committees, associated Task Forces, Working Groups, and other NCI initiatives. In addition, the Administrative Core provides data from completed clinical trials in a timely and user-friendly format for public access. The staff help in the interpretation of clinical data and facilitate the approved use of NCTN program specimens archived by SWOG at the centralized biobank at Children's Nationwide Hospital. SDMC faculty and staff have extensive collaborations with other NCTN Network Groups for the design, conduct, and analysis of clinical trials. They also have significant collaborations with other NCI-sponsored programs, especially the NCORP program. The faculty contribute to new statistical methods developments for clinical trials design, data monitoring and analysis, and genomic analysis, which is useful within the NCTN and also widely applicable to the greater cancer research community. Areas of interest include new methods for precision medicine, immunotherapy studies, and high-dimensional data analysis.